1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dental flossing tools and is especially directed to power driven flossing tools.
2. PRIOR ART
It is common knowledge that flossing teeth a necessary part of dental hygiene. Nevertheless, flossing is widely ignored by individuals. Many people find it difficult or unpleasant to reach into their mouths, as is necessary in order to cause the floss material to pass between the teeth. Other people are uncertain as to the proper motion to use to accomplish flossing. To overcome these problems, numerous devices have been proposed for facilitating the flossing operation. Unfortunately, many of the prior art flossing tools have been cumbersome and bulky and have been difficult for a patient to use. Other prior art flossing tools have simply held the flossing material in position, but have done nothing to facilitate proper movement of the flossing material. Furthermore, none of the prior art flossing tools is suitable for use by multiple patients. That is, the prior art flossing tools must either be used by only one person or must be sterilized between uses to prevent possible transfer of germs from one user to another. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,534,745 W. A. Waters Oct. 20, 1970 3,667,483 J. B. McCabe June 6, 1972 3,421,524 W. A. Waters Jan. 14, 1969 3,759,274 C. E. Warner Sep. 18, 1973 4,014,354 T. H. Garrett Mar. 29, 1977 4,235,253 D. A. Moore Nov. 25, 1980 3,847,167 J. J. Brien Nov. 12, 1974 4,245,658 J. M. Lecouturier Jan. 20, 1981 4,265,257 J. R. Salyer May 5, 1981 4,338,957 R. H, Melbauer July 13, 1982 4,458,702 E. C. Grollimund July 10, 1984 4,586,521 C. L. Urso May 6, 1986 4,605,025 J. T. McSpadden Aug. 12, 1986 4,830,032 P. J. Jousson May 16, 1989 4,307,740 A. Florindez et al Dec. 29, 1981 ______________________________________
Unfortunately, each of these prior art flossing tools is subject to the objections noted above. Thus, none of the prior art flossing tools have been entirely satisfactory.